Monde parallèle
by Titepuce140
Summary: Bella et Jasper sont aspiré dans un univers parallèle et pendant qu'ils se battent pour revenir dans le monde normal, d'étranges événements se passent dans les deux univers.Pourront-ils revenir à temps pour sauver leur famille ou non? B/E, J/A, R/Em, Es/C
1. Voix intérieur

_Allo tout le monde! Il me fait le plaisir de vous annoncer que je commence une nouvelle histoire et que celle-ci est totalement différente des autres. Je sais que beaucoup de gens en ont écrit dans le même style mais celle-ci est vraiment différente des autres._

_Un petit résumé; Bella et Jasper sont aspiré dans un univers parallèle et pendant qu'ils se battent pour revenir dans le monde normal, d'étranges événements se passent dans les deux univers. Les Cullens dans la vie normal tentent de trouver ce qui ce passe tandis que Bella et Jasper rencontre les Cullens dans l'autre parallèle mais ils comprennent que tout est différent. La vie tel qu'ils l'avaient connu va prendre un nouveau tournant et qui sait ce qui va se passer?_

_**Titepuce140**_

1.

**Bella:**

Vingt ans s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis mon mariage avec Edward et tous les événements ayant suivit la naissance de Renesme. L'amour entre Edward et moi était encore plus fort qu'à notre première rencontre; c'était comme si qu'à chaque nouvelle journée nous nous aimions plus.

Nous étions rester quatre ans à Forks après ma transformation mais nous avions ensuite déménager dans une autre ville après avoir comprit que nous ne pouvions plus continuer à vivre comme des reclus pendant longtemps. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, nous étions déménagé à Port-Angeles, assez près pour pour moi pour observer mon père de loin.

Cette journée-ci était comme toutes les autres, sauf le fait que quelque chose d'étrange ce passait en moi. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'appelait et alors que je tentais de ne pas écouter la voix, elle s'intensifiait. Je crois que Jasper ressentais la même chose car il me lançait souvent des regards curieux comme s'il voulait être certain que je ressentais la même chose.

Par contre, pour ne pas alerter Edward, Alice et notre famille, cela resta un secret que seuls nos deux connaissaient. Je ne voulais surtout pas alerter Edward parce que je savais qu'il s'inquiéterait beaucoup trop pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Toutefois, quelque me disait que j'aurais dû lui en parler, mais cette voix me disait de ne rien dire. Pour la xième fois de la journée, je l'entendis.

_Bella! Bella, je sais que tu m'entends..._

Je secoua ma tête en même temps que Jasper. Cette fois, cela n'échappa pas à Edward et il me tourna rapidement vers lui afin de me faire face.

-Amour, est-ce que tout va bien?s'inquiéta-t-il.

_Ment! Il ne peut pas savoir si tu tiens à sa vie!_

Un frisson parcourut mon dos.

-Huh... Oui, tout va bien, mentis-je.

Edward ne me crut pas mais il laissa tomber le sujet tout en me serrant deux fois plus fort contre son torse.

-Je t'aime, me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille afin que seul moi pouvait l'entendre.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je en souriant bêtement.

_Si tu l'aimes, écoute moi!_

Cette voix commençait réellement à m'énerver et je sentais que Jasper ressentait la même chose. Alice semblait aussi s'apperçevoir que son mari n'allait pas bien, mais après un regard vers Edward elle haussa ses épaules en soupirant.

-Allo mesdames et messieurs!s'écria soudainement Emmet en déboulant dans le salon.

Rosalie le suivait tout en roulant ses yeux et en évitant soigneusement de briser ses ongles en frappant Emmet derrière la tête.

-Ouch! Rosie, pourquoi?

Rose soupira en secouant la tête.

-Que tu peux stupide parfois, murmura-t-elle en s'assoyant dans l'un des divans libre.

Emmet massa sa tête pendant quelques instants avant de suivre sa femme.

_Va chasser!_

Au même instant que la voix terminait de parler, ma gorge commença à me faire extrêmement mal et par réflex ma main se porta vers celle-ci.

-Amour?s'inquiéta une fois de plus Edward.

-Tout va bien, mentis-je encore tout en continuant de masser ma gorge, je dois simplement aller chasser.

-Tu veux que je vais avec toi?demanda-t-il.

_Non! S'il va avec toi sa vie sera en danger!_

-Non, non, répondis-je.

-Bella, je...

-Je vais l'accompagner, intervint soudainement Jasper en faisant signe que lui aussi avait reçu les même instructions, je dois aussi y aller.

Edward sembla prendre quelques secondes pour penser alors que la brulure empirait dans ma gorge.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois.

Jasper me fit signe de le suivre et tout en courant hors de la maison, je jetta quelques rapides coup d'oeil vers celle-ci afin d'être certaine que personne ne nous suivait. À une tel distance, la brulure sembla disparaître.

Jasper s'arrêta soudainement devant moi en faisant signe de rester silencieuse pendant quelques instants.

_Vous êtes seuls._

Nous nous calmâmes enfin tout en prenant des respirations dont aucun de nous avait besoins. Tout en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, Jasper se laissa tomber sur le sol mouillé et je le suivis rapidement en m'assoyant devant lui. Aucun de nous ne regardait ce qui nous entourait alors qu'une bizarre de connexion se formait entre nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, chuchota-t-il finalement.

-Je n'en sais rien, avouais-je, mais il y a certainement quelque chose d'anormal. Jazz, est-ce que tu entends cette voix, toi aussi?

Il releva sa tête et me regarda intensément avant d'hocher sa tête.

-C'est comme si elle devenait de plus en plus forte alors que je refuse de l'écouter mais quelque chose en moi me dit que je _dois_ l'écouter. C'est vraiment... étrange. Toi?

-Même chose, expliquais-je. Est-ce que tu crois que...

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis réellement présente en vous._

-Qu'est-ce que tu es?murmura Jasper afin que personne d'autre ne nous entende.

_Je suis votre voix intérieur, je suis vous. Je suis l'essence de votre âme, ce qui fait de vous, vous._

-Attend, interrompit Jasper. Nous avons une âme?

Je roula mes yeux.

_Évidemment que oui, vous avez une âme! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des vampires que vous n'en avez pas!_

-Attend! Que veux-tu de nous?m'inquiétais-je en attrapant l'une des mains de Jasper.

_Le monde est en danger, quelque chose de dangereux se prépare mais je ne sais pas ce que sais. J'ai besoins de vous pour sauver le monde, vous êtes notre seule chance de survit._

-Pourquoi nous?voulu savoir Jasper.

_Vous êtes tous les deux très puissants. Jasper, tu étais dans l'armer à Maria, tu connais très bien les tactiques et les stratégies militaires. Bella, grâce à toi les loups et les vampires sont maintenant réunis et tu es une âme pure. Par contre, il vous reste encore à trouver votre deuxième pouvoir mais ce n'est pas dans ce monde que vous le trouverez._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : ''… ce n'est pas dans ce monde que vous le trouverez'' ?ajoutais-je.

_Pour trouver votre second pouvoir, il va vous falloir aller très loin et tout laissé derrière vous pour quelques temps. Vous devrez aller dans un univers parallèle, là où tout est différent du monde où vous vivez pour l'instant. C'est là que vous vous pratiquerez mais il vous faudra faire beaucoup de sacrifices._

-Non!cria Jasper.

-Je refuse de laisser Edward!ajoutais-je.

_C'est la seule façon. Si vous refusez ils mourront, tout comme la race humaine. L'espoir de l'humanité est sur vos épaules et vous devrez avoir en confiance en vous pour survivre dans ce nouveau monde où vous êtes encore inconnu des Cullens. Trouvez-les, aidez-les et vous reviendrez dans votre monde plus fort et puissant que les Volturis eux-même. Vous pourrez ensuite protéger votre famille et défendre la vie humaine._

-Combien de temps?chuchotais-je tristement en regardant Jasper qui avait fermer ses yeux.

_Maintenant, c'est maintenant où jamais._

-Non, combien de temps serons nous parti?

_Je ne le sais pas, tout dépendra de votre évolution là bas._

-Avons nous au moins la chance de leur dire au revoir avant de partir, murmura finalement Jasper.

_Votre corps restera ici mais vous serez comme si vous étiez décédé. Lorsqu'ils vous trouveront vos corps n'auront aucune réaction mais je ferais en sorte de leur dire que vous ne serez pas décédé et que vous reviendrez un jour ou l'autre, tout dépendant de vous. Vous êtes aimé par votre famille, ils prendront soins de vous et seront prêt pour votre retour._

-Que va-t-il nous arriver pendant que nous serons là bas?m'inquiétais-je.

_Le temps là bas est plus lent, alors que 24 heures passeront, un mois ce sera écoulés ici. Je ne serais là que durant de rares moments pour vous aider, le reste du temps vous serez seuls. Maintenant, vous devez partir, êtes vous prêt?_

-Pas vraiment, non, répondis-je.

_Ça sera très rapide, lorsque je serais terminer de parler pour tomberez dans un genre de coma profond et vous vous réveillerez dans le nouveau parallèle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas mal. Alors, allons-y. Bonne chance._

Tout comme la voix nous l'avait décrit, je me sentis fatiguer et mon corps s'effondra contre la terre mouillé aux côtés de Jasper. Je me sentis tourné en spiral et tomber dans un genre de trou noir alors que je ne voyais rien autour de moi. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de hurler de terreur était la main de Jasper qui s'était emparé de la mienne.

Soudain, comme si rien ne s'était produit, mes yeux s'ouvrirent et j'inspecta les alentours alors que je cherchais où se trouvait Jasper. Il n'était pas là, je ne le voyais pas...

-Jasper?demandais-je.

-Ici!répondit ce dernier.

Je ne le voyais toujours pas et ça m'inquiétait vraiment. Où pouvait-il bien être?

-Jasper? Tu es où?ajoutais-je.

-Sous toi!

En arquant mes sourcils, je me releva et tourna ma tête vers l'endroit où j'étais coucher à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Évidemment, comme il l'avait dit, Jasper était coucher sur le sol en riant alors qu'il tentait de se relever.

-Très drôle!m'exclamais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Si nous n'étions pas dans une telle situation je roulerais sur le sol!

Jasper sembla comprendre ce que je voulais dire et son regard se tourna soudainement vers notre gauche alors qu'il tentait de voir où nous nous trouvions.

Apparemment, nous étions au même endroit où nous nous étions ''endormis'' sauf que nous n'étions qu'en matinée. Je sortis mon téléphone et m'apperçut que ma batterie était morte.

-Bien!m'énervais-je en le jetant dans un buisson. Ma batterie est morte et je n'ai pas le chargeur!

Jasper roula simplement ses yeux et sortit son téléphone.

-Il est huit heure, m'annonça-t-il.

-Alice, Edward, Emmet et Rose doivent déjà être parti à l'école, ce qui veut dire que nous allons définitivement devoir nous inscrire à notre tour pour les voir et pour rajouter le tout mon téléphone ne fonctionne pas et...

-Je n'ai pas de réception dans cette univers, ajouta-t-il.

Je grogna en me laissant soudainement tomber assise contre le sol en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Soudainement, quelque chose me vint à l'idée et je sauta sur mes pieds en me tournant vers Jasper qui marchait sur place.

-Alors voici le plan!m'exclamais-je alors.

-Le plan?s'étonna Jasper.

-Oui, approuvais-je. Tout d'abord, inscrivons-nous à l'école où nous allons pouvoir espionner nos... ils sont quoi ici? En tout cas, après l'école ils vont probablement vouloir nous parler mais avant d'aller chez eux nous allons devoir nous acheter deux nouvelles voitures, des nouveaux vêtements, des nouveaux téléphones et une nouvelle maison.

-Euh Bella, m'interrompit Jasper.

-Quoi?

-On a juste un petit problème. Où allons-nous prendre l'argent pour...

-Facile Jazz, dis-je en sortant un énorme enveloppe de ma poche de jean d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs billets de cent dollars.

-Huh?

Il paraissait vraiment surpris de voir tout l'argent que j'avais avec moi.

-Alice m'avait avertit que j'allais avoir besoins de ça même si elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. Puisque je fais toujours confiance en les visions de Alice, j'ai immédiatement sortit l'argent et je l'ai garder dans mes poches.

-Combien?

-Quelques millions?répondis-je simplement en grimaçant.

Les yeux de Jasper faillirent sortir de leurs orbitres comme si c'était la révélation de l'année. Ok, peut-être était-ce la révélation de l'année puisque visiblement nous nous trouvions dans un différent monde que le notre et que je sortais plusieurs millions de dollars de mes pantalons comme si rien n'était arriver... Oui définitivement, c'était plutôt étrange.

-Quelques...? Je crois que je préfère ne pas en parler, chuchota-t-il en partant dans la direction de...

-Jasper, où allons-nous au moins?

_Forks..._

-Euh... Forks?répondit-il alors qu'il était lui aussi surpris d'avoir entendu la voix.

-Forks, approuvais-je en penchant la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai déjà le sentiment que notre vie va devenir plus animé qu'auparavant?

-Parce que c'est le cas, répondit calmement Jasper alors que nous courions.

Décidément, notre vie venait d'être deux fois plus compliquer qu'auparavant. Si au moins Edward était ici avec moi! Mais non, nous étions tous les deux seuls sans vraiment comprendre ce qui ce passait et... Vaut mieux ne pas penser à tout ce qui ce passer alors que... Es-ce l'oeuf ou la poule qui est apparut le premier?

Wow! Depuis quand suis-je devenu philosophique, moi? Attendez un instant! Je sonne comme Emmet à l'instant... Définitivement effrayant. Je secoua ma tête en essayant de retrouver mes idées mais rien n'y fit. Cette question là semblait vouloir rester présente pendant tout le temps où nous courions.

**Edward:**

Je marchais sur place alors que Alice tentait d'utiliser son pouvoir pour retrouver la trace de Bella et Jasper. Ils étaient tous les deux partis plus de trois heures passés et aucun d'eux n'étaient revenu. Le plus inquiétant était le fait qu'ils avaient tous deux disparut des visions de Alice à peine quelques secondes après être parti et leurs odeurs étaient aussi disparut alors personne n'avait pu partir à leur recherche.

Il n'était pas normal pour Bella de disparaître de cette façon sans nous donner une note de préavis ou même de nouvelles, encore moins pour Alice de les perdre de ''vue''. Je voulais absolument sortir et partir à leur recherche mais Carlisle semblait croire que cela ne servirait a rien. Jacob s'était même transformer afin de pouvoir avoir accès aux pensés des loups mais aucun d'eux n'avaient rencontrer Bella et Jasper.

-Alice?demandais-je pour la xième fois.

Cette dernière grogna comme réponse.

-Papa?s'inquiéta Renesme en s'assoyant en s'accrochant soudainement à mon cou. Je suis certaine qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils seront rapidement de retour.

-Renesme à raison, intervint Carlisle en consolant Esme. Alice à toujours eu du mal à voir Bella et dernièrement ça c'est empirer alors c'est probablement son pouvoir qui se développe.

Cette affirmation sembla me calmer en me rappelant que Bella était quelqu'un ayant un pouvoir très différent des autres vampires. Je savais aussi que Jasper ferait tout pour l'empêcher d'être blesser.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques minutes lorsque Alice tomba soudainement sur le sol avec ses yeux virer à l'envers tout en convulsant.

-Alice?paniqua Carlisle en se jetant sur les genoux près de ma soeur.

Tout le monde l'entoura en me regardant mes je n'arrivais pas à voir ses pensés, comme si un mur m'empêchait de percer sa vision.

-Emmet, tient là sur le planche pour l'empêcher de briser quelque chose, ordonna Carlisle en ouvrant les paupières de Alice.

Ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur position mais ses iris semblaient être recouvert par une couche blanche.

-Alice?demanda Carlisle en tentant de la réveiller. Alice? Alice!

Sept secondes plus tard, Alice s'arracha de la poigne de Emmet et se releva. Elle se tourna rapidement vers moi, un regard effrayé. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice aussi terrorisé et cela m'inquiétait beaucoup.

-Ja...Ja... Ja...répétait-elle en tentant de former un mot.

-Alice?s'inquiéta Carlisle en se tournant vers moi.

_Edward, qu'essait-elle de dire?_

-Je ne peux pas lire ses pensés, Carlisle, lui expliquais-je. Il m'était impossible de les lires pendant sa vision et maintenant elle est trop secoué pour penser correctement.

-Alice?répéta Carlisle. Calme toi et explique ce que tu viens de voir.

Elle hocha la tête et courru vers la porte où Jasper et Bella étaient disparus quelques heures plus tôt. Rapidement, tout le monde était derrière elle, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de nous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta soudainement et s'élança vers quelque chose. J'étais derrière le mur former par ma famille et n'arrivait pas à voir pourquoi leurs pensés étaient soudainement vide.

Finalement, Emmet se tourna vers moi avec de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Edward... chuchota-t-il simplement en me pointant quelque chose devant lui.

Voulant absolument comprendre ce qui ce passait et étant inquièt pour ma femme, je marcha vers l'avant et failli perdre ballant lorsque j'apperçu le corps de Bella contre la terre mouillé. À ses côtés se trouvait Jasper dans la même position alors que Alice le berçait tranquillement contre elle.

Je fis la même chose qu'elle alors que je ramassais Bella et la collait contre mon ventre en pleurant bien qu'aucune larmes ne pouvaient s'échapper de mes yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?chuchota soudainement Rosalie en brisant le silence. Depuis quand est-ce que des vampires perdent connaissance?

-Nous ne pouvons pas perdre connaissance, pointa Esme en se tournant vers Carlisle.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont... mort?murmura Renesme en s'élançant vers le corps de sa mère et moi.

-Je... ne crois pas, ajouta Carlisle, quoi que c'est plutôt difficile de savoir quand ils n'ont pas de poul.

-Mais il n'ont pas une égratignure et ils ne sont pas brûler, pointa Emmet.

-Emmet à raison, s'étonna Carlisle.

-Peut-être que...

Une voix se fit soudainement entendre.

_Ils ne sont pas mort, mais ils ne sont pas ici non plus._

-Est-ce que vous avez entendu cela?nous demanda Rosalie.

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signa d'affirmation.

Alice venait de relever sa tête pour la première fois en se tournant vers moi. Visiblement, le fait de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas mort venait de la réconforter. Par contre, j'étais plutôt inquiêt de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas mentalement présent.

-Qui est-ce?demanda Carlisle en regardant autour de lui afin de trouver à qui appartenait cette voix.

_Votre voix intérieur, je suis vous. C'est étrange, c'est la même question dont Jasper et Bella m'ont poser lorsqu'ils sont arrivés ici._

-Tu as parler avec ma femme?demandais-je en haussant dangereusement la voix. Est-ce que c'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont maintenant...

-Du calme Edward, m'avertit Carlisle.

_Oui, j'ai parler avec eux mais ce sont eux qu'ils ont acceptés mon offre._

-Quelle offre?demanda Carlisle.

_Je ne peux rien vous dire car sinon ça pourra compromettre le futur. Par contre, je leur ai promis de vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas mort, qu'ils vont très bien. Pour l'instant ils sont dans un différent univers et ils reviendront lorsque leur mission est achevé._

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne comprenais pas ce que cette voix voulait dire. Par contre, j'avais le sentiment que je devais lui faire confiance car c'était la seule chance pour Jasper et Bella de revenir.

_Edward, Alice, sachez qu'ils vous aiment beaucoup et que c'est pour votre bien qu'ils ont acceptés cela. À leur retour, ils auront besoins de vous plus que jamais et tout vous sera expliquer. Au revoir, jeune gens._

Le silence s'installa alors que Alice souleva le corps de son mari et que je fis la même chose avec Bella.

De retour dans la maison, nous décidâmes de les installés dans la même chambre afin de pouvoir observer les changements qu'ils allaient bientôt se passer en eux, bien qu'à ce moment là nous ne savions pas qu'ils changeraient physiquement...


	2. Étrange!

_Allo! J'espère que vous avez aimer le premier chapitre, j'ai eu bien du plaisir a l'écrire car je savais que c'était le chapitre le plus important de l'histoire._

_Laissez moi des commentaires et dites moi si vous aimez cela, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir des ''feeds back''._

_Bonne journée,_

_**Titepuce140**_

2.

**Bella:**

L'école se dessina soudainement devant nos yeux alors que nous nous arrêtâmes juste à l'entré des bois pour observer les humains entrer dans l'école alors que la cloche venait tout juste de sonner.

Lorsque tous eurent disparut, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entré de la réception où nous savions très bien que la secretaire y serait.

_Je sais que je ne suis pas supposé vous parler mais je voulais simplement vous dire que je vous ai déjà inscrit à Forks High. Ne me demandez pas comment, ce n'est pas important._

Jasper se tourna vers moi en souriant, mais son sourire disparut rapidement de son visage.

-Quoi?demandais-je alors qu'il continuait de me fixer.

Il me pointa simplement en penchant sa tête. Soudainement, il se transforma devant moi et il ressemblait étrangement à un humain. Curieusement, je regarda mon bras qui avait retrouver la même couleur que lorsque j'étais humaine.

-Wow!m'exclamais-je tout en me tournant une seconde fois vers Jasper. Euh... Jazz, tu devrais toi aussi te regarder.

Il arqua ses sourcils et regarda ses bras qui était bronzé. Lorsque son regard surpris se tourna vers moi, j'apperçu tout d'abord ses yeux qui était tourné de leur couleur or à un bleu ciel perçant.

-Jazz, tes yeux sont bleus, m'exclamais-je en posant une main devant ma bouche.

-Et les tiens sont brun comme avant, ajouta-t-il.

J'aurais dû paniquer mais une partie de mon cerveau m'avertit que c'était tout à fait normal.

_Désolé de vous interrompre une seconde fois mais il semble que vos pouvoirs se manifeste plus rapidement que je ne l'avais estimer. Voici une partie de vos nouveaux pouvoirs; vous avez la capacité de paraître humain lorsque vous en avez envis._

-Ok, ça devient de plus en plus étrange, murmura Jasper en me faisant signe de le suivre vers l'entré.

-Eh!m'exclamais-je en courant jusqu'à ses côtés. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des yeux bleus lorsque tu étais humain.

-Moi non plus, avoua-t-il, mais je ne me rappel presque plus de ma vie humaine alors...

Il tint la porte pour moi alors que j'entrai dans l'immeuble. Rien n'avait changer depuis... Un instant, quel était la date? Je me tourna vers un journal qui était sur l'une des tables présentes pour les invités.

-Jasper, chuchotais-je afin que la secrétaire ne puisse pas entendre, c'est la même date que lorsque je suis venu ici la première fois.

Ce dernier s'arrêta immédiatement avant de regarder vers le journal. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent en tentant de comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien dire.

-Étrange, ajouta-t-il.

-Je crois que ''étrange'' est devenu notre mot préféré, ajoutais-je sarcastiquement en marchant jusqu'au bureau de madame... oh man!

-Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider?demanda Madame Cope en nous regardant tour à tour.

Évidemment, nous ressemblions maintenant à des humains mais nous n'avions certainement pas perdu notre beauté d'immortel puisqu'elle semblait perdu dans sa contemplation.

Jasper racla sa gorge et Madame Cope sembla retrouver ses esprits.

-Nous sommes nouveau; Jasper et Bella Whitlock, annonça Jasper.

Le nom faisait du sens, ça aurait été plutôt bizarre d'avoir le même nom de famille que les Cullens dans un univers où nous sommes totalement inconnue...

-Oh, j'ai vos papiers tout prêt. Tenez, voici vos horaires et comme la demander votre mère je vous est tous les deux placer dans les mêmes cours.

Dieu merci! Pour une fois j'étais vraiment heureuse que notre voix intérieur nous aide...

Jasper me tendit mon horaire et je fus plutôt surprise d'y retrouver Gym. Oh mon Dieu! Moi, Isabella Cullen, aime le cours de gym! Mais qu'est devenu le monde, de nos jours?

Mon ''frère'' sembla être inquiet en me voyant perdu dans mes pensés.

-Bella?me demanda-t-il en bougeant sa main devant mes yeux.

-Huh?

Il roula simplement ses yeux en nous conduisant tous les deux vers notre premier cours: anglais.

-Rien n'a changer à ce que je vois, chuchota-t-il pour que je puisse entendre. Tu te perd encore dans tes pensés et Madame Cope est la secrétaire.

J'éclata de rire en m'appercevant que j'étais totalement d'accord avec lui, Forks High n'avait pas changer.

-Forks High, la maison des Spartiates!m'exclamais-je en riant. Attend que je raconte ça à Al...lorsque nous serons de retour chez nous.

J'avais failli dire le nom ''Alice'' mais j'avais bien trop peur que cette Alice dans ce nouvel univers nous entende alors j'avais refuser de leur donner un nom.

-Oui, elle n'a sûrement jamais vu ceci, ajouta sarcastiquement Jasper. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi pire que nous le pensions, Bella.

-Peut-être... Mais ils me manquent tous...

-Moi aussi, murmura Jasper en ouvrant la porte du cours d'anglais.

Une odeur attaqua soudainement nos narines: vampire.

Jasper et moi nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes avant de respirés profondément et d'ouvrir la porte. Le professeur qui avait commencer à expliquer se tourna rapidement vers nous, tout comme les élèves présent.

-Oui? Puis-je vous aider?demanda-t-il.

Je faillis mourir de rire en me rappelant exactement le jour où j'étais entrer dans sa classe pour la première fois, plus d'une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Jasper sembla comprendre ce qui ce passait car il secoua simplement la tête avant de se tourner vers le professeur.

-Oui, nous sommes nouveaux, expliqua-t-il. Bella et Jasper Whitlock.

-Oh, ok, vous pouvez vous asseoir aux côtés de mademoiselle Cullen, ajouta-t-il, mais parlez-nous un peu de vous avant.

Oh mon Dieu! Qu'elle sorte de mensonge allions-nous maintenant sortir pour nous sauver la peau?

-Mon nom est Jasper Whitlock, j'aime chasser, l'histoire, les voitures et ma famille.

-Je suis Bella Whitlock, la soeur jumelle de Jasper bien que nous n'ayons aucune ressemblance.

Jasper me lança un regard surpris après avoir entendu ce mensonge, en se retenant de rire alors que je roulais simplement mes yeux. C'était bien la première fois que j'arrivais à mentir aussi facilement.

-J'aime chasser, lire, écrire, les voitures et ma famille, ajoutais-je.

-D'où venez-vous?demanda-t-il.

-Euh...

-Phoenix!m'entis-je en souriant.

Après plusieurs secondes, le professeur hocha simplement la tête.

-Mademoiselle Cullen, levez la main s'il-vous-plaît.

Jasper et moi nous tournâmes pour la première fois vers ''Mademoiselle Cullen'' et fûmes plutôt surpris d'appercevoir Alice qui venait de lever la main. Cette Alice ressemblait physiquement à celle que nous connaissions, sauf qu'elle avait les cheveux longs, mais quelque chose me disait que mentalement elle était un peu différente puisqu'elle ne sautait pas sur place.

Un seul regard vers Jasper et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les deux sièges libres aux côtés de Alice. Je pris place à ses côtés alors que Jasper la place juste derrière moi. Tout en secouant ma tête, je massa mes tempes avant de me tourner vers Jasper.

-Étrange, ajoutais-je pour la xième fois dans la journée.

Alice sembla surprise de m'entendre et elle se tourna vers nous.

-Vraiment étrange, s'étonna Jasper en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Nous gardâmes le silence pendant le reste du cours alors que Alice se tournait vers nous à approximativement toutes les cinq minutes comme si elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose qu'elle n'avait probablement pas vu venir.

Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas se douter que nous étions des vampires puisque nous n'en avions pas l'apparence. J'aurais vraiment aimer avoir le pouvoir d'Edward pour pouvoir savoir tout ce qui ce passait dans sa tête. Pauvre Alice, elle n'avait aucune idée que ça vit venait tout juste de changer...

Le reste de la matinée se passa de la même façon mais nous fûmes chanceux de ne pas avoir d'autre Cullens dans nos cours puisque nous voulions absolument attendre l'heure du dîner avant de les voir.

Lorsque la cloche annonçant l'heure du diner sonna, Jasper et moi préférâmes rester en retrait pendant quelques instants. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si nous avions besoins de nourriture pour survivre. En fait, j'avais vraiment envie d'aller chasser quelques lions et grizzlis pour me défouler un peu mais je savais que ça m'allait être totalement impossible jusqu'à très tard puisque Jasper et moi avions déjà plusieurs plans pour le reste de la journée.

Finalement, lorsque tout le monde fut dans la cafétéria, nous entrâmes. Immédiatement, les chuchotements se turent et tout le monde se tourna vers nous, les Cullens y comprit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un sentiment de déjà vu?demandais-je à Jasper.

-Parce que ça t'ai arriver la même chose il y a plus de vingt ans?demanda-t-il sarcastiquement en posant son bras droit sur les épaules.

-Correct, approuvais-je.

Cette discussion sembla attirer l'attention des Cullens mais ils ne semblèrent pas vraiment s'en occuper, croyant probablement que c'était simplement des sarcasmes. Je savais que Edward ne pouvait pas entendre les pensés de Jasper puisque j'utilisais ma ''carapace'' (quel autre nom je pourrais utiliser?) pour protéger ses pensés, alors nous n'avions pas a nous inquiétez.

Le regard de Jasper se porta immédiatement vers Alice qui était... entrain d'embrasser Emmet? Et Rosalie était...dans les bras à Edward?

-N'oublie pas, ce n'est pas notre univers Jazz, lui rappelais-je en tentant de retenir mon rire.

Par contre, j'éclata immédiatement de rire après qu'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jasper. Ce dernier aussi éclata de rire et les gens semblaient croirent que nous étions tous les deux stupide pour rire sans raison. Par contre, la vue des Cullens était bien trop amusante pour ne pas rire...

Puisque nous avions l'air beaucoup plus stupide qu'autre chose, j'attrapa Jasper par la main et le conduisit jusqu'à l'extérieur d'où nous pouvions encore observer les Cullens qui semblaient avoir une discussion entre eux.

-Emmet...avec...Alice!m'exclamais-je soudainement alors qu'une nouvelle crise de rire approchait.

-Rosalie...avec...Edward!ajouta Jasper qui était dans le même état.

J'apperçus immédiatement les Cullens cesser de parler et se tourner vers nous en nous fixant mes nous étions bien trop occuper à rire pour penser à autre chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous retrouvions un peu notre sérieux, je m'assoya et me tourna vers Jasper qui semblait songeur.

-Ok, si Madame Cope et les professeurs sont les même que vingt deux ans passés, que les Cullens sont ici, que nous sommes la même date que quand je suis arrivé la première fois et que nous sommes...ici, ça veut dire que Jacob et les loups doivent bientôt changer.

-En espérant que le gène des Quilleutes existe dans ce monde-ci, pointa Jasper.

-Mais qu'en ait-il des Volturis?pointais-je.

-Bonne question, je suis certain que Carlisle...

-En espérant qu'il a le même passé que celui que nous connaissons, ajoutais-je.

-En fait, ajouta Jasper, je crois qu'ils ont tous le même passé sauf que cette fois-ci nous ne sommes pas dans le portrait.

Cela faisait d'allure, bien que tout semblait une fois de plus se compliquer.

-Étrange, ajoutais-je en jouant avec mes cheveux.

Notre conversation sembla avoir attirer l'attention des Cullens, bien qu'ils étaient déjà intriguer pas nous, et ils se levèrent rapidement en nous lançant des regards plus féroces les uns que les autres.

Emmet fut le premier à ouvrir les portes, plus sévère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Voir Emmet de cette façon me fit encore éclater de rire et Jasper sembla comprendre car il secoua simplement la tête alors que les Cullens semblaient me prendre pour une folle.

-Qui êtes-vous?demanda dangereusement Edward en apparaissant aux côtés de son frère.

-Jasper et Bella Whitlock, répondit mon ''frère'' en refoulant un sourire.

-Comment pouvez-vous être au courant des Volturis et des Quilleutes?

Je cessa de rire et me tourna vers Jasper qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Parce que?tentais-je en souriant innocemment.

-Je veux une réponse, maintenant!s'énerva Edward en tendant sa main vers le collet de Jasper.

-Oh, je n'oserais pas si j'étais toi, le prévins-je en me rappelant que Jasper était très...fort.

-Oh et pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur de deux humains comme vous?siffla Rosalie en croisant ses bras.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, Jasper avait déjà jeter Edward sur le sol et tenait son pied sur sa gorge.

-Jazz, lui rappelais-je en pointant les Cullens, ce n'est pas bien de frapper les gens, surtout pas ton frère.

Les Cullens s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent tous vers moi en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Trop long à expliquer ici, ajoutais-je en éloignant Jasper de Edward.

-Comment...Comment...Comment?marmonna Emmet.

-Ce n'est pas bien de menacer des vampires, expliquais-je en faisant craquer mes doigts, surtout quand l'un d'eux a participer à la guerre du sud. Jazz, ça va? Edward, depuis le temps où je te demande de contrôler ta colère... Oh oui c'est vrai, tu ne nous connais pas ici. Huh, ça ce complique de plus en plus!

Alors que les Cullens nous regardaient encore, Jasper et moi marchions soudainement sur place en nous massant les tempes. Tout ce compliquait de plus en plus et j'avais vraiment envie de retourner à la maison avec Edward, Renesme et notre famille. Au moins, j'avais Jasper ici avec moi mais tout était différent.

-Merde!m'exclamais-je soudainement en me tournant vers Jasper. James, Laurent et Victoria, tu te rappelles ce qu'ils ont...

-Les attaques, termina-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Pas encore!

-Pas encore quoi?demanda finalement Alice.

-Y a-t-il eu des attaques d'animaux dernièrement?s'informa Jasper.

-Non, pas que...répondit-elle.

-Ouff!m'exclamais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Attendez!s'exclama Rosalie en s'avançant vers nous. Si vous êtes des vampires, pourquoi est-ce que vous semblez être humain?

Un seul regard vers Jasper et je compris où elle voulait en venir et pourquoi Edward avait attaquer Jasper. Merde, ils nous avaient cru humain a cause de nos pouvoirs!

-C'est...compliquer, répondis-je, nous vous l'expliquerons plus tard lorsque nous serons chez vous. En attendant...

-Bella, m'interrompit Jasper, nous devrions laisser l'école et aller acheter ce que nous avons de besoins avant d'aller chez nous...euh chez les Cullens. Je suis certain que Carlisle doit travailler jusqu'à seize heure.

-Hein?s'étonna Emmet.

-Oh euh... compliquer, expliqua Jasper.

Je le regardait en tapotant du pied.

-Je me souviens exactement le jour où euh... le jour où tu as failli servir de repas pour euh...

-Ah, compris-je. Cette journée là...

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis certain que nous serions supposé comprendre?s'intéressa Edward en croisant ses bras.

Jasper se tourna vers lui et souria en hochant la tête.

-Tu _serais_ supposé comprendre mais puisque ça ne c'est pas produit ici... Edward, laisse tomber, c'est trop compliquer. Bella, tu viens? Nous avons encore des téléphones, des voitures, une maison et plein d'autre chose à acheter.

Alice sembla être sur le point de poser une question mais Jasper et moi avions disparut de leur vue bien avant qu'ils aient pu faire un pas vers l'avant.

**Edward:**

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que le premier changement s'effectua. Ça se passa premièrement avec Bella.

-Carlisle!criais-je alors que la peau de Bella avait retrouver la même couleur que lorsqu'elle était humaine.

Ce dernier arriva rapidement, regardant immédiatement vers Bella. Il cessa immédiatement de respirer et marcha jusqu'à elle en posant sa main sur le front de ma femme.

-Étrange, murmura-t-il, je me demande si...

Il ouvrit les paupières de Bella et cessa une fois de plus de respirer, attirant mon attention. Rapidement, j'apperçu les iris brun de Bella, la même couleur que lorsqu'elle était encore humaine.

-Mon Dieu! Carlisle, a-t-elle un poul?demanda Alice.

Il posa ses doigts sur le cou de ma femme et secoua bientôt sa tête.

-Non, répondit-il, mais ceci n'est pas normal. Elle ne serait pas supposé retrouvé...

À cet instant là je paniquais, ce pouvait-elle qu'elle redevienne humaine? Était-elle entrain de mourir? Avait-elle un nouveau pouvoir? Mais que ce passait-il!?

-Edward, chuchota Alice en posant sa main sur mon bras, je suis certaine qu'elle va bien.

Je me calma aussitôt, me rappelant que Bella allait avoir besoins de moi le jour où se réveillerait.

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même façon, Alice et moi veillons Bella et Jasper.

Il était près de minuit lorsque Alice cessa de respirer, attirant mon attention vers Jasper qui...

-Carlisle!hurlais-je alors que Alice paniquait.

Ce dernier arriva une seconde fois en vitesse et failli trébucher en remarquant la couleur de la peau de Jasper. Ce dernier était bronzer! Quel vampire est bronzé!?

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers lui et au lieu de mettre sa main sur front il ouvrit immédiatement ses paupières et nous fîmes face à quelque chose de spectaculaire. Jasper avait des yeux bleu! Bleu!

-Tout comme Bella, chuchota Carlisle en se tournant vers le corps de ma femme.

Alice posa sa main sur la joue de Jasper sans quitter Carlisle des yeux.

-Carlisle, murmura-t-il, que ce passe-t-il?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il sincèrement. Attendant que les autres entrent de la chasse et ensuite nous en parlerons.


	3. Les Cullens 2

3.

**Bella:**

Jasper et moi étions tous les deux stationner devant la maison des Cullens. Il sortit de sa voiture et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à ma ferrarri, ouvrant la porte passagère et s'assoyant à mes côtés. Tout comme moi, il fixait simplement la maison, cette maison où nous avions passer plusieurs années avec notre famille. Encore une fois, je ressentais de la tristesse en me rappelant que Renesme et Edward n'était pas ici avec moi, tout comme Alice n'était pas ici pour Jasper.

-C'est étrange d'être ici sans eux, chuchota Jasper de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse nous entendre.

Les Cullens étaient tous présent dans la maison et je savais qu'ils devaient nous espionner. Toutefois, je n'étais pas encore prête à bouger.

-Ouais, approuvais-je. Ils me manquent...

-À moi aussi. Et je suis même prêt à avouer que Emmet me manque!

-Wow, on est vraiment tomber bas maintenant!rigolais-je.

Nous restâmes silencieux pour quelques minutes de plus, continuant à observer les alentours. Curieusement, la maison était totalement pareil comme lorsque j'étais venu pour la première fois avec Edward.

Finalement, je fis signe à Jasper que nous pouvions maintenant aller.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'attendront pas bien longtemps, expliquais-je en ouvrant ma porte. Dieu sait que Alice n'est pas une personne très patiente!

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jasper alors qu'il ouvrait sa porte à son tour.

En arrivant devant la porte, je jeta un coup d'oeil vers mon ''frère'' avant de cogner. Comme à l'habitude, ce fut Esme qui ouvrit la porte et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avancer de quelques pas et de la serrer très fort. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jasper nous avait rejoint et il avait fermer ses yeux comme pour espérer que ce soit vrai.

-Huh, chuchota Esme.

-Oh, euh... désoler Esme, m'excusais-je en m'éloignant un peu de elle. C'est simplement que tu nous rappels notre mère adoptive.

Jasper haussa simplement un sourcils vers moi avec son regard hein-pas-vrai-Sherlock! Je lui répondit avec mon regard vaut-mieux-lui-dire-la-vérité-une-fois-que-tout-sera-expliquer-Major!

Les Cullens durent remarquer ce cours échange car très bien nous entendîmes Carlisle racler de la gorge. Il s'était déjà approcher de Esme avec un bras protectif autour de sa taille.

-Oh désolé Carlisle, s'excusa Jasper, nous aurions dû nous rappeler que... Ouch!

Afin de le faire taire j'avais fait comme Rosalie en gifflant Jasper. Se dernier se massa l'arrière de la tête avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Bella! Pourquoi? C'est normalement Rose qui frappe Emmet, pas toi qui me frappe!

-Désolé Jazz, mais quand il le faut, il le faut.

Puis, je me retourna vers la famille qui nous faisait face. Ces derniers semblaient ne rien comprendre, quoi que en fait ils ne comprenaient _rien_ du tout. Il était plutôt amusant de voir le regard surpris qu'avait lancer Rosalie et Emmet lorsque Jasper avait mentionner le... vous savez de quoi je parler!

-Huh! J'ai hâte d'être de retour pour pouvoir leur raconter cette aventure, se lamenta-t-il en passant les Cullens et en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Naturellement, je le suivis alors que les Cullens se lançaient des regard curieux.

-Je suis certaine que Jacob et les loups vont rire une fois de retour, ajoutais-je en essayant d'imaginer la tête de Jacob et Embry...

-Les loups?s'inquiéta soudainement Carlisle en nous rappelant que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Jasper se tourna vers moi.

-Comment leur expliquer?me demanda-t-il.

-Duh Jazz!m'énervais-je en me grattant la tête. Nous devrions commencer par leur expliquer ce que nous faisons dans leur salon et pourquoi nous sommes...huh! Que notre vie est compliquer!

-J'approuve à cent pourcent, grommela-t-il.

Carlisle fit signe aux autres de s'asseoir mais il resta debout, face à nous. Il fut plutôt amusant de voir Alice et Emmet dans un divan alors que Rosalie et Edward partageait une chaise.

-Et si vous commenciez par le début?proposa Carlise.

-Ok, murmurais-je. Premièrement vous devez savoir que nous ne sommes pas de ce monde, que nous venons tous les deux d'un autre univers parallèle. Notre monde est en danger de mort, quelque chose de dangereux se prépare. Jasper et moi avons été choisis pour venir ici afin de vous trouver, de vous aider et de trouver nos deuxième pouvoirs.

-Attendez!coupa Emmet. Vous avez des pouvoirs?

-Oui Emmet, répondis-je, tout comme Edward peut lire les pensés et Alice voir l'avenir. Jasper ici présent peut sentir et affecter les émotions des autres et moi j'ai une genre de carapace empêchant les attaques mentales de m'affecter. C'est justement pourquoi Edward ne peut pas lire nos pensés, je suis entrain de bloquer les miennes et celles de Jasper.

-Intéressant, murmura Carlisle.

-Oh ce n'est rien!s'exclama Jasper. Edward n'a jamais pu lire ses pensés lorsqu'elle était humaine, tout comme Aro. Jane, Alec et Demetri n'ont aucun pouvoir sur elle, aussi.

-Comment peux-tu savoir si je ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensés alors que je n'ai jamais vu Bella de ma vie, encore moins lorsqu'elle était humaine.

Je me tourna vers Jasper en souriant.

-C'est ici que ça se complique, ajouta Jasper. Présentement, dans notre monde, nous sommes de la famille.

Carlisle arqua ses sourcils.

-Oui, ajoutais-je, et les couples sont totalement différent! Dans notre monde, Rosalie est marier avec Emmet, Alice avec Jasper et Edward avec moi. Edward et moi avons même un enfant, nous sommes ses parents biologique.

Cette fois-ci Carlisle sembla plus curieux que jamais. Il se tourna immédiatement vers moi en se penchant vers l'avant.

-Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, Bella, expliqua-t-il alors Edward me regardait avec un drôle de regard.

Jasper éclata de rire à mes côtés, comme s'il venait d'entendre la meilleur blagues du monde entier. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine tout en le fixant sévèrement.

-Ahah!m'exclamais-je. C'est aussi ce que nous croyions mais c'est qui qui a terminer comme une baleine?

Jasper cessa de rire et pointa son index vers moi.

-Merci Jasper.

-Derien, Bella.

-Alors...s'impatienta Carlisle.

-Renesme, oui, me rappelais-je. Comme je le disais, Renesme est notre fille biologique à Edward et à moi. Nous l'avons conçu durant notre voyage de noce, alors que j'étais encore humaine. La grossesse était vraiment différente puisque Renesme est mi-humaine mi-vampire et il a fallu que toi, Carlisle, et Rosalie me nourrissent avec du sang que vous aviez garder en réserve. J'ai porter mon enfant alors que j'étais encore humaine mais...

-Bella mourrait à petit feu, continua Jasper. L'enfant prenait trop de place et avait la force d'un vampire. Nous croyions vraiment que Bella allait y perdre la vie, Edward s'en voulait énormément mais Bella ne voulait pas avorter. Jacob, un loup, qui était le meilleur ami à Bella a tenter de la faire changer d'avis mais...

-J'aimais déjà Renesme, chuchotais-je tendrement, déjà à ce moment là je savais qu'elle était supposé faire parti de la famille. Le jour où j'ai accoucher, Renesme avait casser ma colonne vertébrale et j'étais sur mon lit de mort lorsque Edward à fait une césarienne pour la sauver, il m'a ensuite changer en vampire.

-C'est vraiment intéressant!s'exclama Carlisle. Et l'enfant, qu'en ait-il devenu?

-Oh il y a mieux, ajouta Jasper. Renesme à survécue, elle a maintenant vingt ans et à cesser de vieillir. Mais le plus étonnant était au réveil de Bella. Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de terminer le changement, elle avait un contrôle innoubliable. Elle ne nous a pas attaquer et ses sentiments étaient contrôler. C'est comme si elle a sauter la phase des nouveaux-nées.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Ensuite, continua-t-il, nous avions dû faire face aux Volturis. Heureusement il n'y a eu aucun blesser mais cette guerre a mené à une nouvelle alliance avec les loups de La Push, les Quilleutes. Sans oublier que Jacob, l'un des loups s'est imprimé sur Renesme et...

-Un loup et une moitié vampire?s'étonna soudainement Alice.

-Oui, avouais-je en roulant les yeux.

-Mais les vampires et les loups sont des ennemies mortels!s'étonna Edward.

-Entre autre, répondis-je. Disons simplement que nous ne sommes plus ennemies... dans notre monde.

Ils prirent quelques minutes afin de tout comprendre ce que nous venions de leur dévoilé.

-Comment pouvons-nous savoir si... tenta de dire Rosalie.

Je lui fis signe d'attendre et plongea ma main dans l'une de mes poche, là où l'enveloppe d'argent était présent. Je le lui donna et sortit mon porte-monnaie qui était toujours présent. En relevant mes yeux vers les Cullens, je vis leurs regards d'étonnement vers l'enveloppe.

-Au en fait Carlisle, rigola Jasper en voyant leurs regards, merci pour l'argent.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas, tous comme les autres d'ailleurs.

-Alice, expliquais-je, avait eu une vision que j'allais en avoir de besoins alors... Ça vient de ton compte, Carlisle. Merci encore.

-Huh... De rien?

En souriant j'attrapa une pièce d'identité ainsi que l'une des photos avec Edward, Renesme et moi que je tendis à Carlisle.

-Juste pour prouver que je suis vraiment marier à Edward et que nous avons un enfant, lui expliquais-je.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en examinant le tout. Après quelques secondes il tendit la photo à Esme, qui la passa à Alice, qui la passa ensuite à Emmet, et vers Rosalie et finalement à Edward. Ce dernier la regarda curieusement avant de lever un regard vers moi.

-Elle nous ressemble vraiment, chuchota-t-il.

-Oui et bien ce sont les gènes Edward, répondit Jasper à ma place. Sûrement qu'après toutes ces années en médecines tu sais ceci, non? Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas aussi stupide que toi!

-Jazz!m'exclamais-je.

Rosalie grogna après Jasper afin de protéger sont... mari?

-Du calme Rose, tentais-je de la calmer, Jasper a simplement dit ça de l'autre Edward, pas de celui-ci.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change?demanda-t-il impatiemmet.

-Les deux Edwards sont différents l'un de l'autre, tout comme vous tous. Les seuls qui sont pareils sont Jasper et moi étant donné que nous n'existant pas réellement ici.

Elle se calma un peu alors que Carlisle me tendait ma pièce d'identité et que Edward me redonnait ma photo.

Le silence s'installa alors que je regardais autour de moi. Les couples s'étaient serrer les uns contre les autres alors que Jasper et moi inspectaient les alentours.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils font, chuchota finalement Jasper en se tournant vers moi. Ils ont dû avoir déjà retrouver nos corps et connaissant Alice elle doit paniquer après tout le monde.

J'avais la drôle d'image de Alice qui courrait après Emmet avec un sechoire et une brosse à cheveux.

-Bella-barbie!m'exclamais-je en me tournant vers Jasper qui venait d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Plus de Bella-barbie pendant... Oh mon Dieu, Jazz, mais c'est l'enfer pour Alice!

Ce dernier me regarda alors que j'avais vraiment l'air effrayé, éclatant immédiatement de rire. Pendant ce temps-là je me leva tout en marchant sur place.

-Est-ce que tu penses la même chose que moi?lui demandais-je en m'arrêtant.

-Emmet qui se fait courser par Alice avec un sêchoir à cheveux, des brosses et des bigoudies!s'exclama-t-il en se rappelant là fois où Edward avait empêcher Alice de s'approcher de mes cheveux pour une semaine entière.

-Hein?demanda soudainement Emmet.

-Oh!m'exclamais-je en me rappelant où nous étions. Ok, alors c'était il y a environ deux ans et depuis que je suis entrer dans votre vie...euh leur vie, Alice à décidé qu'elle voulait m'habiller, faire mes cheveux et mon maquillage en tout temps. Ce que je déteste horriblement en passant! Alors un jour Edward à décidé que j'avais assez souffert alors...

-Il a empêcher Alice de s'approcher des cheveux de Bella pendant une semaine entière et là Alice à paniquer. Un matin elle a attraper son sêchoir et sauter sur la première cible en vue: Emmet. Ce dernier a immédiatement commencé à courir, sachant ce qu'il allait se passer, et Emmet étant Emmet il est allé se cacher derrière Rosalie. Cette dernière, comme à son habiture, c'est simplement énerver de l'attitude de Emmet, lui a frapper un coup derrière la tête et est sortit de la pièce en laissant chemin libre à Alice. Laissez moi simplement vous dire que c'était tout un spectacle!

Emmet éclata immédiatement de rire en collant Alice un peu plus contre lui.

-Votre monde à l'air amusant, rigola Rosalie en souriant.

Je jeta un coup d'oeil vers Jasper avant de me retourner vers Rosalie.

-Quoi?s'étonna-t-elle.

-Euh... Dans notre monde tu es une vrai...tentais-je d'expliquer. Tu n'es pas très gentille avec les gens.

Cette dernière sembla choquer mais se calma rapidement alors que Edward lui embrassait tendrement la tête.

Ma famille me manquait vraiment, je voulais absolument être dans les bras de Edward avec toute notre famille nous entourant. Être loin d'eux était un vrai cauchemar.

-Oui, chuchotais-je en fermant les yeux, notre monde est vraiment amusant. Ils... Ma famille me manque. Jazz, tu crois que nous les reverrons bientôt?

-Ne t'inquiête pas Bella, me réconforta-t-il, nous avons simplement besoins de trouver nos pouvoirs et ensuite nous pourrons partir.

Je hochai la tête.

-Puis-je savoir quelque chose?nous interrompit soudainement Carlisle.

-Oui, affirma Jasper.

-Pourquoi ressemblez vous... humains?

Un seul regard vers mes bras et je souhaita de ressembler à mon corp vampirique. Quelques secondes plus tard j'étais redevenu blanche comme la craie avec mes yeux dorés.

-En arrivant dans ce monde-ci nous avons eu ce nouveau pouvoir, répondis-je, mais apparemment ce n'est pas ceux que l'on recherche. Jasper?

Ce dernier fit la même chose et bientôt il avait reprit son apparence vampirique. Tous les Cullens cessèrent de respirer en voyant nos yeux dorés.

-Végétarien, expliquais-je en souriant faiblement. Je n'ai jamais tuer un humain, pratiquement parce que vous avez prit soins de moi. Enfin, dans notre monde.

-Étrange, murmura Carlisle.

-Ah!m'écriais-je en pointant Carlisle. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à dire ''étrange'' maintenant!

-Ok, et si nous commencion à chercher pour vos pouvoirs?rajouta ce dernier.

**Edward:**

-Carlisle!hurlais-je comme je l'avais fait trois semaines plus tôt.

-Quoi?demanda ce dernier en entrant dans la chambre suivit de tous les autres.

Renesme fut la première à comprendre pourquoi j'étais dans cet état et elle posa rapidement ses mains devant sa bouche en signe de surprise.

-Elle est... redevenu comme avant?chuchota cette dernière en s'approchant de moi.

Je hochai la tête en essayant de comprendre tout ce qui ce passait. Alice, qui avait elle aussi assister à ce changement s'était assisse aux côtés de la tête de Bella, passant ses mains dans les boucles brunes de ma femmes.

Carlisle s'approcha et ouvrit les paupières de Bella. Celles-ci étaient redevenu dorées comme ils l'étaient avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

-Elle a retrouver son apparence vampire, confirma-t-il.

-Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi elle avait changer trois semaines passés!pointais-je furieusement.

-Edward, tenta de me calmer Emmet, calme toi. Tu n'aideras pas Bella si tu n'es pas calme et ce n'est pas de la faute à Carlisle si Bella est de cette façon.

-Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, chuchota Rosalie. Que peut-il bien ce passer dans l'endroit où ils sont pour qu'ils changent constamment?

-Ne devrions-nous pas les nourrir?tenta Esme en s'approchant de Bella et Jasper. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas bien de les laisser de cette façon alors que...

-C'est déjà fait, maman, la calma Alice en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Esme.

-Est-ce que leurs pupilles répondent à la lumière?demandais-je soudainement en me rappelant l'examen dont avait procédé Carlisle quelques heures plus tôt.

-Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête, c'est comme si leur corps est vide, comme s'il n'y a rien à l'intérieur. Edward, ils ne sont pas ici mentalement, seulement physiquement. Il va nous falloir attendre avant de les revoirs.

-Jasper me manque, pleurnicha Alice en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou à Jasper.

-Je sais Alice, je sais, la rassura Esme. Je suis certaine qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils sont impatient de revenir et de nous voir.

-Je sais qu'il est bien, répondit tristement Alice, je le saurais sinon. Edward aussi le saurait si Bella était en danger.

Alice avait raison. Depuis quelques temps, un lien invisible semblait s'être créer entre Bella et moi, comme si je pouvais ressentir ses émotions lorsqu'elle était triste ou heureuse. Pour l'instant, elle semblait heureuse mais ses sentiments changeaient rapidement. Alice m'avait avouer qu'il se passait la même chose pour Jasper. J'étais toutefois heureux que Jasper soit avec Bella et qu'elle ne soit pas seule.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi il me manque cinq millions de dollars dans l'un de mes comtes?demanda soudainement Carlisle.

Alice leva la tête et sourit innocemment en hochant la tête.

-Quelques jours avant qu'ils disparaissent j'ai eu une étrange vision mais je n'ai pas pu voir ce que c'était vraiment, sauf un montant d'argent très précis et Bella, expliqua-t-elle.

Carlisle hocha la tête.

-Je suis heureux de savoir qu'ils ne sont pas partis les mains vides, soupira-t-il, de cette façon là ils peuvent avoir un toit où vivre.

Je devais avouer que Carlisle avait raison, au moins ils ne seront pas obliger de vivre à l'extérieur.


	4. désolé! :P

Allo tout le monde!

En tout premier lieu, j'aimerais simplement vous aviser que je vais recommencer à écrire lorsque j'aurais plus de temps puisque depuis la fin de l'université j'ai recommencer à travailler et je n'ai pratiquement plus le temps de rien faire. Je dois aussi avouer que j'avais un blocage et que je travaille déjà en ce moment sur les suites de ces fictions et que la suite devrais très bientôt suivre.

Encore désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps et je tiens à vous prévenir que l'attente ne devrait plus être très longue.

Merci à vous,

**Titepuce140**

*Bonne été tout le monde! * :P


End file.
